


你的男朋友

by pianailvse



Series: 你的男朋友 [1]
Category: xiaowangzi, 嘉磊
Genre: M/M, 嘉磊 - Freeform, 小王子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianailvse/pseuds/pianailvse
Summary: 老是被和谐掉，希望这次不会被和谐啦，希望大家看的开心
Relationships: 嘉嘉/磊磊
Series: 你的男朋友 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539613
Kudos: 3





	你的男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 老是被和谐掉，希望这次不会被和谐啦，希望大家看的开心

“嗯”

“男朋友”

  
与初次浅尝辄止的强吻不同，焉栩嘉托起赵磊的后脑勺深吻了他，他一手轻轻搭落在赵磊的腰背，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫将体温传递给对方。

赵磊两臂攀附在焉栩嘉颈后，环抱住焉栩嘉，情难自抑地抬起头迎合焉栩嘉。周遭静谧无比，只有彼此的呼吸声清晰可闻，于是两人更加肆无忌惮地攫取着对方的气息。

吻毕，赵磊用手背捂着嘴，眼尾泛着红，之前的霸道主动消失不见，留下的只有第一次进入恋爱状态的懵懂磊，不知所措磊。焉栩嘉看着赵磊的样子，当下觉得十分满意。

看着游刃有余的焉栩嘉

“你怎么这么熟练”

焉栩嘉听完赵磊的问题，乖巧的将头一歪，用有些小傲娇粘腻的口吻说着

“可能我是学霸，天赋异禀吧”

“你比较笨”

焉栩嘉倾下身，平视着赵磊说到。说完又露出八个牙齿的无辜可爱微笑。眼看着赵磊炸毛举起手要锤他，焉栩嘉反应很快的抓住赵磊举起的手，另一只手环上赵磊的腰，将他带向自己，两个人身体没有间隙的贴在一起，感受着彼此的体温。

“因为我很早以前就等着这一天啦”

说着将赵磊的手放下来，另一只手也环上赵磊的腰，形成一个圈，将赵磊禁锢在自己的怀里。

“想了很多次，也预习了很多次，想着磊哥成为我的那一天”

“这个刚成年的小屁孩为什么这么会啊，心悸也不过于此了”

看着眼前这个确实有些帅气的面孔以及深情的眼神，赵磊承认自己20年的人生经验不足以面对了。

“焉栩嘉，你干嘛，快放我下来”

焉栩嘉的双手向下移直接托住赵磊的臀部，将赵磊直接抱了起来，轻车熟路的仿佛不是第一次来一样托着赵磊进了卧室开灯将赵磊放到床上。

赵磊深深的陷进床铺，被甩下来脑子还有些昏没反应过来，焉栩嘉便已经覆了上来，盖住了头顶的光亮。

焉栩嘉双手撑在赵磊两侧，隔赵磊十分之近，身体几乎已经贴在了一起。关键是赵磊不知道焉栩嘉怎么动作这么快已经将上衣已经脱掉了。

此时的赵磊目光不知道往哪放，虽然平时在宿舍也经常看到，但是目前的状况跟平时可大不一样，更关键的是赵磊清晰的感受到了身上人的欲望。

焉栩嘉没有动作想先看看赵磊的反应，看着身下人逐渐红润的耳垂与脸颊终究是忍不住了。

赵磊俯下身去咬赵磊的耳垂，赵磊感受着焉栩嘉就在耳边的鼻息，一种没有过的感觉油然而生，感觉十分瘙痒，想要逃离，想要焉栩嘉放过他的耳垂，焉栩嘉的唇离开耳垂还没来的及松一口气，那带有魔力的双唇便转战纤细的脖颈，慢慢的汲吮，仔细地体会着唇下的肌肤。

手下有些急迫地抚弄着赵磊的胸口和腰肉，指尖贪婪地流连在每一寸光滑的皮肤上，画出一道道细酥的电流，酥酥麻麻。

赵磊的呼吸越来越急促，焉栩嘉感受着柔软肌肤，听着赵磊越来越急促的喘息声。赵磊被啃咬得细痒，眼睛眯了起来，明亮的眼眸开始迷离。

“嘉嘉”

  
一声软腻的呼唤让焉栩嘉一震，嘴唇离开赵磊的天鹅颈，附上那柔软的双唇。柔软的唇瓣互相贴合，像起火了般炽热。

  
赵磊不大会舌吻，焉栩嘉便勾着他的舌头吮吸他的舌尖。辗转了一会感觉赵磊要喘不过来气了，焉栩嘉离开那充满魔力的双唇。赵磊抬起眼看他，朦胧又无措。

  
鼻尖擦过鼻尖，焉栩嘉伸手按住了赵磊的后脑，两个人默契地纠缠在一块。唇上还残留着刺痛，焉栩嘉看着赵磊沉沦的神色，眼眸渐深。

  
焉栩嘉缓缓收起了笑容，手下的动作却不似方才那般温柔，变得旖旎起来。赵磊抬手，环住了焉栩嘉的脖子，轻轻的吻了上去。

  
他学着焉栩嘉的动作，轻轻地吮吸啃咬，像一只磨牙的奶猫。两人的气息混杂在一起，激起了阵阵热流，赵磊极其乖顺的张开嘴，配合着焉栩嘉的索取。肉体贴合的温度极速上升，麝香的味道也渐渐浓郁。

  
焉栩嘉一边舔着一边玩弄着赵磊的乳粒，只觉得赵磊的胸好看极了。白皙的皮肤，优美的线条，还有淡粉色的肉粒。

  
焉栩嘉伸出手，握住了还没有完全勃起的性器，轻轻地撸动两下。赵磊突然清醒过来，阻止了焉栩嘉的动作，焉栩嘉停下动作用疑惑的表情看向赵磊。赵磊盯着焉栩嘉

  
“焉栩嘉，你啥时候会的这些，你怎么这么熟练”

  
焉栩嘉听到这个话愣住了

  
“咳.....那个不是为了这天吗，看了许多影片学习”

  
气氛仿佛有些尴尬，假如多加注意会发现焉栩嘉的耳垂泛着微微的红。赵磊也感觉有些尴尬。

  
“那啥，你把灯关了吧”

  
焉栩嘉伸手将灯关了，一瞬间还有些不适应突然的黑暗。等到眼睛适应时，赵磊双手举起来放在焉栩嘉的肩部，将他拉近靠近自己

  
“继续吧”

  
此时赵磊的话无疑是最好的催化剂。焉栩嘉手下移重新握住，瞬间，形状姣好的东西便又胀大了一圈，暗红色的头部脱开外边的皮，缓缓地探了出来。

  
赵磊被他握着，只觉着焉栩嘉的手心有些湿，有些烫。很舒服。

  
穴口被插进了两根手指，赵磊皱着眉仰起了头。空气中草木清新的香味完全遮盖不了旖旎的纠缠，同麝香慢慢地混在了一起。

  
穴口处已经有透明的液体顺着抽插的手指缓缓流出，焉栩嘉轻轻哼笑着突然发力，勾着赵磊的手指用力地碾过敏感的一点。

  
只几下，赵磊便射在了焉栩嘉的小腹上。白色的热流顺着焉栩嘉的人鱼线流过大腿，然后一点一点地的滴在了床单上，留下了一个个深色的印子。

  
焉栩嘉轻哼了一声，只觉得赵磊的身体里湿得一塌糊涂。

  
焉栩嘉将胳膊绕过了赵磊的膝弯，将他整个人折了起来

  
“别……啊……”

  
焉栩嘉开始前后摆弄着赵磊的身体，赵磊惊得将焉栩嘉的脖颈环得死死的。

  
身体里被焉栩嘉毫无章法地搅动着，穴口里的软肉被焉栩嘉撞的生疼。

  
赵磊被顶弄地湿了眼眶。

赵磊喘着气，闻着渐浓的麝香，头脑也不甚清醒了。

  
焉栩嘉死命地干他，赵磊受不住了，低低地喊出支离破碎的呻吟。

  
声音又低又粘，带着撒娇般的鼻音，断断续续地响着。

  
焉栩嘉终于得逞似的，吻了一下赵磊的锁骨。

焉栩嘉小声地在赵磊耳边说下流话，赵磊马上闭了眼，却红了整个脸。

  
赵磊身上的衬衫被蹂躏地没剩几颗扣子，焉栩嘉随手一扯，便露出了整片的胸膛。

  
赵磊原本白皙的皮肤渐渐变得粉嫩，身上原本健美的线条也柔和了不少，只在行动间能隐约窥探到藏在皮肤下极富弹性的肌肉。

  
焉栩嘉伸出手去掐弄早就变得深红的肉粒，赵磊瑟缩了一下，穴口也痉挛了。

整整一个晚上，焉栩嘉换了不止一个两个姿势

焉栩嘉望着被干到意乱情迷的人，放纵地闯进了他身体里最秘密的入口。

赵磊呜咽着呻吟，带着哭腔求饶，焉栩嘉狠狠地冲撞了好一会，猛地拔了出来，射在了赵磊的股间和大腿上。

赵磊的身体上遍是焉栩嘉留下液体，就连头发丝上还残存着已经干涸的白色痕迹。

焉栩嘉将已经昏沉的人揽到了怀里，紧紧地拥着。

焉栩嘉觉着，这晚，他完完整整地拥有了赵磊。从身体到灵魂，他统统打上了自己的痕迹。

赵磊残存的意识感受到

身上不属于自己的温度游移着，或掐或捏，毫不手软。

赵磊只觉得全身上下除了触觉，其他感官，都弱化了。

那只手游移到了自己胸口。从右到左，慢慢停在了心口。

焉栩嘉缓缓垂下了头，胸口贴着胸口，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。

  
“我的男朋友”


End file.
